rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin
Benjamin, often referred to as Ben, is a character in Rails of Highland Valley. He has a girlfriend named Bridget. Bio He is proud of working for the NS is glad he doesn't have to work for CSX or Canadian Pacific. He is a diligent worker and likes to work with Nicholas, Kerry, Timothy, Matthew, and other good engines, especially with his girlfriend Bridget. His favorite assignment is taking the B08/B09 locals and other trains that pass by the Chesterton, IN webcam and any jobs with his girlfriend Bridget. His worst enemy is Ben the CSX C40-8W, who tries to impersonate him, as well as Dave, Larry, and the other bad engines. He enjoys playing Trainz 12, Roller Coaster Tycoon 3, and ROBLOX, as well as going on GoAnimate and Plotagon to make grounded videos out of the bad engines during his free time. He also likes to make episodes for his Trainz 12 series, Tales on Springfield Railroad. He has a second Youtube channel called "Dave YTTP Sucks", which is made to make fun of Dave the CSX ES40DC, a third channel called "NickyCryBaby666", used to make fun of Nicky the VIA Rail F40PH, another called "Larry YTTP Sucks" for making fun of Larry the CSX AC6000CW, and even another channel called "Lilie YTTP Sucks" to make fun of Lilie the VIA Rail P42DC. In September 2004, he was trailing a local train in South Carolina when he was suddenly involved in a derailment. He hates when his enemies tease him about his accident, and when they do, he will usually retort them about their own accident(s) if they had any. He also hates it when his enemies call him insulting names, such as "Beniah" and "Blue Dot". In Change of Plans, he told off Stewart for wasting Officer Evans' time and for trying to get him to arrest Shawn over "speeding with the passengers". One day, Waidy put a CP logo on him, only for Ben and his friends to teach him a lesson! Later in Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake, he explained that he was absent from Ashley's birthday party because he did an excursion with Barry. Benjamin is voiced by Officer Benthetrainkid. Basis Benjamin is an NS GP60 with the number 7122. Appearances Episodes * Special Visitor (cameo) * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Break Time * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Highland Valley Hobos Shorts * Will's Revenge on Adam * Mordecai's Revenge on Nicky * Nicholas' Revenge on Josh * Benjamin's Revenge on Waidy * Lilim's Revenge on Neville * Dora and Mike's Misadventure (cameo) Fan made shorts * Lily the Amtrak P42DC runs over and kills Dora the fake controller Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special * Poltergeist Trivia * He is named after his voice actor, Officer Benthetrainkid. He could also be named after a few people the creator knows in real life, in addition to Benjamin Franklin. * He is the second NS standard cab in the old NS paint scheme. In addition, the first GP60 to be named. * Although his name is Benjamin, his friends usually call him Ben. * He is the second character to have a human voice in the shorts. * He is Bridget's boyfriend in the series. * He also appears in Tales on Springfield Railroad as BNSF (ex-ATSF) SD40-2 #1755 (same model as Mater from this series), Adriana County Rail Stories as NS SD60 #6611, in Rails of Sherman Hill and Rails of Meadow Hill as the same model as his TOSR self, Tales of NS as Conrail GP15 #1642 (later NS/LETX #1419), Tales on Harrison Rails as CNJ Blue Comet #832, Trainz 12 Shorts as NS SD70ACe #1071 (CNJ heritage unit, same model as Brandon from this series), and in Rails of the Mojave as UP SD70ACe #1989 (DRGW heritage unit, same model as Mark from this series). * He shares the same number as Manabu from Tales on Springfield Railroad. Gallery Category:Norfolk Southern Category:EMD Locomotives Category:Male Characters Category:Locomotives Category:Characters Category:Characters with Text to Speech voices Category:Youtube users Category:Standard cabs Category:ROBLOX users Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Four axle locomotives Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters in relationships Category:Characters that share names with another character Category:Characters with human voices Category:Characters that run Trainz series Category:Characters that were involved in wrecks Category:Tales on Springfield Railroad characters Category:Tales on Harrison Rails characters Category:Tales of NS characters Category:Characters with non-insulting nicknames Category:Rails of the Mojave characters Category:Victims of impersonation Category:Characters that got revenge on other characters Category:Characters that were introduced before being named Category:Woodhead Chronicles characters Category:Characters that have a sibling Category:Rails of North America characters Category:Theodore Tugboat characters Category:Characters named after people the creator knows in real life Category:San Juan Trainz characters Category:Conner and Friends characters Category:Central Kentucky Rail Stories characters